


I'm looking forward to it <3

by Lerena



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, not yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerena/pseuds/Lerena
Summary: Sherwin managed to ask Jonathan out. When Jonathan answered positively, Sherwin is flustered and his heart is acting up... again.





	I'm looking forward to it <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, the short film "In a heartbeat" meant a lot to me. I'm Bisexual and it took me a long time to acknowledge and accept my sexuality. I was afraid of other people's reaction, raised by a homophobic father figure, so realizing and accepting that I'm bisexual was quite a difficult thing to do. Watching "In a heartbeat", I felt validated. I felt... normal. So, I wanted to pay an homage to this sweet short film by writing this little fanfiction. 
> 
> I tried to stay close to "In a heartbeat" 's style, which is why there is no dialogue and the thing is pretty short. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it !
> 
> Nota bene : I'm french, so my english might not be perfect. Don't hesitate to bring me my spelling or grammar mistakes !

Sherwin was blushing. He couldn’t stop himself reading his text, again and again and again. This Saturday, he finally found the courage to ask Jonathan out. A new superhero movie had just been released and Sherwin felt it was the perfect setup for their first date.

He had waited for Jonathan’s answer, anxiously, nervously. He had tried to focus on his video games or books, but his mind was fixed on another matter entirely. What if Jonathan said no ? What if he wasn’t interested ?

And then the answer came. A simple, plain text, but it was enough to make Sherwin sweating and smiling fondly :

_I’m looking forward to it <3_

More than the answer itself, it was the emoji that did everything. A heart emoji. His own heart started to beat rapidly… and then it popped out. Again. The heart, smiling, laughing, already escaped Sherwin’s hands and went through his closet, rummaging it passionately. Horrified, the boy could only witnessed his ecstatic heart throwing out all of his clothes, until it find what he wanted and gave it to Sherwin with a sweet laugh.

Sherwin had to admit it : his heart’s taste was pretty good and this green shirt was the best to highlight his red hair. While dressing up, he looked briefly at his reflexion in the mirror. He really needed to stop blushing that way every time he was thinking about Jonathan or was close to him, his face was all red.

Trying to rub this color that he deemed unflattering, Sherwin noticed his heart in the mirror and, remembering suddenly the situation he was in, he turned around, trying to catch it. The heart went straight to the bathroom, grabbing in his little hands a comb. Knowing exactly what the little thing was going to do, Sherwin shook his head, in vain.

His face contorted itself with various and ridiculous grimaces, while the heart did its best to discipline his wild hair. The little thing finally decided that it was best to leave it natural, throwing the comb at the other side of the room. After all, Jonathan liked putting his hands in his curly hair, didn’t he ?

A loud ringing noise pierced Sherwin’s ears. Jonathan was here. The heart started to bolt, but Sherwin grabbed it instantly, his face going pale. No, not this time, not now, not like this. His mom was downstairs.

For all she knew, he was going to the movies with a friend. Just… a friend. But if his heart started to acting out…

The little thing couldn’t be contained. Filled with love for Jonathan, it escaped Sherwin’s fingers, grabbed one of them tightly and flew through the stairs right to the entrance door, bringing Sherwin with him. His legs got tangled up and he fell, landing directly on Jonathan.

Oh no, no, why was he always so clumsy around Jonathan ? Why his heart couldn’t calm down ? Sherwin smiled awkwardly to Jonathan, who gave him the same kind of smile. To Sherwin’s surprise, Jonathan’s heart popped right away too, hugging Sherwin’s heart with joy.

Time seemed to have stopped… until the reality strikes them. Sherwin looked away from Jonathan and his eyes widened when he realized that his mom witnessed all of it. A dead silence enveloped them. Sherwin looked at his mom, at Jonathan, at his mom, at Jonathan, his body shaking with panic. No… No… No…

His heart seemed to shrink, as if it was trying to hide itself into a mouse hole. Jonathan’s heart grabbed onto it, fiercely, while Jonathan himself shot a defiant look to Sherwin’s mom. A second passed. Sherwin’s heart was growing up again, but the teenager couldn’t stop fearing for the worst.

Then, the unexpected happened : his mom smiled. A quiet, understanding smile. She brushed her little boy’s hair, helped him to stand up and gave a little pat to his heart, before sending it back to Jonathan’s.

Sherwin fought the tears that were about to flood his cheeks. Jonathan took his hand, pressing it gently. It was okay. It was okay.

Their two hearts were shining proudly and happily. It was okay.


End file.
